magifandomcom-20200222-history
Astaroth
|kanji = アシュタロス |romaji = Ashutarosu |alias = Ashtaroth |gender = Male |dungeon capturer = Kouen Ren |household members = Seishuu Ri Shou En |metal vessel = Sword |magic type = Fire Magic |dungeon = 29th Dungeon |occupation = Household Member (former) Leader of the Gorgon tribe (former) |affiliation = Gorgon tribe (former) Alma Torran (former) |manga = Night 186 |anime = Episode 48 |japanese = Kenta Matsumoto}} Astaroth (アシュタロス, Ashutarosu) is one of Kouen Ren's three Djinn. Astaroth is a fire Djinn and the Djinn of Terror and Meditation. Astaroth was in the 29th Dungeon. He was the leader of the Gorgon tribe in Alma Torran. Appearance Astaroth has a long, snake-like hair. He also has a third eye on his forehead. He is well-built, and wears necklaces and other ornaments on his forearms. Scales are visible on his body and he has dragon-like claws. Personality Like the other Djinn, Astaroth shows deep respect towards Aladdin, who is a Magi. Also, Astaroth gives priority to the ancient rules set by Solomon, but is ready to go around them should the circumstances only leave that option. He is also very loyal to his master, Kouen. History Astaroth used to live in Alma Torran and were he was both the chief of the gorgon tribe and part of King Solomon's Household. Astaroth, along with the rest of the Djinn, were created by King Solomon from Rukh. Plot Magnostadt Arc Aladdin demands Kouen Ren to send back his soldiers, but since he doesn't seem to believe him, he summons Kouen's three Djinn. Astaroth comes along with Agares and Phenex, and while bowing, as the other two says to Aladdin, We are here to serve you, our "King" and the reincarnation of our past "Great King".Night 186, Page 18 Immediately afterwards, Aladdin also summons Amon and Leraje, and all the Djinn ask Aladdin if he called them. Amon explains the situation while the other Djinn listen. After his explanations are over, Leraje begs everyone to not let the world end like Alma Torran, but Astaroth reminds her that it's taboo. He says that the humans shouldn't know about the existence of the other world. When Kouen grabs the Magi and orders him, with a scary expression, to tell him everything, Astaroth, as well as Phenex and Agares, is horrified by this, and with his comrades, begs his King to stop being so rude towards the Magi. Aladdin accepts telling everything to Kouen if he helps to destroy the Medium, and all the five Djinn are incredulous by that. While all the Dungeon Capturers Equips, the Djinn say that they leave everything to them, their King Vessels.Night 187 Alma Torran Arc Abilities Djinn Abilities Kouen_Metal_Vessel_Phenex_and_Astaroth.png|Astaroth's Metal Vessel (sword) Astaroth DE anime.png|Djinn Equip Kouen's Astaroth Djinn Equip.png Kouen_Astaroth_Attack.png Kouen_Astaroth_Attack_2.png Kouen_summoning_AI.png|Astor Inqerad Astor_Inqerad.png Astor_Inqerad1.png Kouen Ren is Astaroth's Dungeon Capturer. As a Djinn, he can alter his size and rule his Dungeon. After he conquered his Fire Magic are being used by Kouen. Astaroth's Metal Vessel is Kouen's favorite sword. The only known member of Astaroth's Household is Seishuu Ri. :Djinn Equip: In this equip, Kouen's hair becomes longer and resembling snakes, like his Djinn's. He has a heavy necklace around his neck and decorations on his forearms. A dark tattoo on his stomach appears and he also wears a belt. :*'Astor Inqerad' (Flying White Flash Dragon from Purgatory): This Extreme Magic creates a dragon made out of white flames that when summoned incinerates everything within its path. Even after the attack ends, the flames of Astaroth are supposed to last for all eternity unless Kouen orders them to disappear or the magoi supplying the flames get sucked away by something from the outside. Relationships Trivia *His name is probably taken from the book The Lesser Key of Solomon. In the first section of this book, entitled Ars Goetia, several demons are described, Astaroth being the twenty-ninth. The dungeon where Astaroth resided was the 29th as well. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Djinn Category:Djinn Equip Category:Kou Empire Category:Alma Torran Category:Household Members